Tentacle Girl Rukia
by Lord22
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki is sent to hunt a strange spiritual pressure, only to get more than she bargained for. Brainwashed by a tentacle monster, she is sent to hunt down her fellow female soul reapers. One by one the women of Bleach are being captured and assimilated. Is there anything that can stop the insatiable Tentacle Girl Rukia? Given that this is mindless smut, probably not.
1. Tentacle Girl Rukia

**Chapter One: Tentacle Girl Rukia**

Rukia Kuchiki sped through the streets of Karakura Town, seeking a hollow. She was a petite, dark-haired girl with little in the way of curves, and held a beautiful white sword in her hand. As she made her way through the streets, she found herself drawing closer to her quarry. Eagerly she pressed on, looking forward to completing her mission. Then she sensed a familiar power and halted.

'Oi, Rukia!' came the call. Rukia looked to see Rangiku Matsumoto approaching.

'Lieutenant Matsumoto,' said Rukia, sheathing her sword, 'I wasn't aware you were here. May I ask why you are out here?'

Rangiku was taller than her, prettier than her and had much longer, softer wavy hair that was auburn in color. The ways in which Rangiku was superior to her did not end here. She wore a low cut black robe which showed off her massive breasts and clung to her curvaceous hips tightly. It was true that Rangiku's superiority in this regard was universal to just about everyone under the sun. But that didn't change the fact that it made Rukia feel self-conscious.

'The captain is mad at me for not getting paperwork done on time.' said Matsumoto sadly as she stretched. 'So he's sending me to hunt hollows in this town. Why are you out here?'

'I'm looking for the source of some strange spiritual pressure sources.' said Rukia. 'They keep on appearing in and out throughout the town. Then they disappear before the department of research and development can get a lock on one. They're similar to a hollow, but not quite the same and the soul society is getting concerned.' She sighed. 'I should probably get back to it.'

'Well have fun with that, I guess.' said Rangiku. 'I'm going to go meet up with Orihime. That girl is always in a hospitable mood, after all. Feel free to drop by; we'd love your company.'

'I'm sure you would.' said Rukia, not bothering to bring up that Rangiku had no formal invitation. She was, for all intents and purposes, free loading. It would be a waste of her breath anyway.

They parted ways, and Rukia made her way after the power. As it led her onwards, she found herself stalking deeper into back alleys. She was soon in the less safe parts of Karakura Town. Of course, none of the gangs here could pose a threat to her, even if they could see her. Yet it occurred to her that this creature was sticking around much longer than had been in the report. It had stopped moving too. Wondering if she was walking into a trap, Rukia rounded the corner and saw-

Nothing.

Rukia paused, perplexed, and scanned the alleyway for any sign of the beast. The alley was empty, save for a few stains on the walls. Even so, she could pick up an odd scent which filled her nostrils. It was irritating her somehow, and she fidgeted. 'I can't sense it anymore.' she reflected out loud, lowering her sword. 'Where could it have gone?'

She walked further down the alley.

* * *

Above Rukia, the beast she was seeking looked down upon her from the top of the building. It was a writhing mass of many tentacles and a very simple creature. It had been born of a single desire. To find a host, and enslave young maidens. The mind directing it indicated that Rukia Kuchiki was a perfect starting place. Rangiku had been considered, but Kuchiki had the greater potential. It had begun its plans by unleashing pheromones into the air that Rukia Kuchiki was breathing in.

Even now the petite soul reaper was beginning to fidget as the pheromones began to take effect.

Was it just Rukia, or was an odd heat coming into being between her legs? The air around her also seemed quite a bit hotter than it was a few minutes ago. She blinked her eyes to try and focus before she caught sight of movement above her. Looking up, she raised her sword to a guard position, feeling a sense of anticipation. She took a deep breath. This might be it.

'Whose there?!' she called up. 'Show yourself!'

A sudden clattering noise to her left drew her attention. She whirled around, sword brought into a stance. Yet all she saw was stray can being blown around by the wind. Out of the corner of her eye, she detected movement. Turning around she saw a mass of tentacles descended towards her. Rukia brought up her sword, but too late, and the creature hit her face. Its tentacles reached around her head, pulling itself tighter around her face. She fell back against the ground. She let go of her sword, and she reached clutching at it with her hands. She wanted to scream as the beast sent its tentacles down her throat. As she struggled in vain, she felt a cold liquid being poured down her throat. Then everything went dark.

When Rukia came to, she felt a pair of hot lips upon her own, and a long tongue exploring her mouth. Two hands were gripping her breasts through her robe and messaging them. Two legs were wrapped around her waist. The eyes she was looking into were violet and she could see herself within them. Bringing up her hands, Rukia pressed against the chest of her assailant. She found herself accidentally groping a pair of breasts her own size. Swallowing her dignity, Rukia shoved hard, trying to get her off her. Eventually whoever it was unwrapped their legs and leaped away. They backflipped several times before landing gracefully in front of her.

The women was her. Down to the tiniest detail, they were the same person. Their eyes met, and a crooked smile came to the woman's face. Then the world shifted, as Rukia suddenly found herself standing upon a frozen lake, with a snow shore. Mist surrounded her on all sides, and out of that mist came Sode No Shirayuki.

The tall, elegant woman had hair as white as snow and ample curves {though not quite as ample as Rangiku's}. She held in one hand a sword. She represented everything Rukia wanted to be, yet now she had a vacant expression. Her eyes were empty.

'Sode No Shirayuki, what is going on here?' asked Rukia. 'Who was that?'

'She and you are one,' said Sode No Shirayuki in a dead tone as she drifted forward, 'she is who you will become. The creature that assaulted you has entered your inner world. You must submit to it.'

'What are you talking about-' began Rukia.

At that moment the ice beneath their feet shattered. Out of the freezing water came tentacles which seized both Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki. The two of them were dragged down into the water, feeling the tendrils drop them. Rukia struggled, while Sode No Shirayuki remained still and silent. It was as if all the life had gone out of here. As they were dragged deeper and deeper into the water, they suddenly came before Rukia's other self. She was standing at the bottom of the lake. Her arms were put forward and her hands had transformed into the tentacles.

'You're finally awake.' said the other Rukia. 'I'm glad; I was getting tired of playing with just your zanpakto.'

'Who are you?!' shouted Rukia. 'What have you done with Sode No Shuryuki?!'

'Nothing that I'm not going to do to you, don't worry.' said the other Rukia, 'now let's begin.'

Rukia became aware that the tentacles were beginning to slip into her clothes. She struggled all the harder as they climbed up her legs and began to poke around in her nether regions. At the same time, others slipped down her shirt, beginning to wrap around her breasts and fondle them. Those on her arms reached into her sleeves and wrapped round her waist. Then they reached lower to fondle her buttocks. Beside her, she could see Sode No Shirayuki suffering a similar fate with a smile of contentment.

'Get off me!' Rukia cried. 'Let me go!'

Rukia's other self smiled. Suddenly the tentacles lost all restraint. Gripping her clothes, they tore them off of Soul Reaper and Zanpakto. That left them clad onto in their underwear, which suffered a similar fate moments later. Rukia screamed as a thick tentacle plunged into her. Her scream was cut off as another drove itself down her throat. Her eyes widened in horror as the tentacles shoved themselves up her rear. Those that remained began to grope her breasts and butt.

The tentacles bounced them both back and forth mercilessly. A horrified blush of humiliation came over Rukia's features as she found herself enjoying it. It seemed as though with every passing moment her body became more and more sensitive. She tried to fight it, tried to break free, to avoid the realization of how much pleasure she was feeling.

Rukia failed, and a low moan echoed from her mouth as the tentacles forced her legs up so that her ankles were by her ears. More tentacles grew from the arms of her other self — these ones sporting what looked like suction cups with long tongues within them.

The suction cups were applied to their breasts, and Rukia's moaning increased in volume. She felt the tongues entered her nipples. The sheer mind-numbing pleasure was preventing Rukia from mounting any resistance. She realized that if she didn't distract herself from what was happening she would lose her mind. Her other self seemed to sense this and removed the tentacle from her mouth. Rukia gasped for air, staring at her. 'Who… who are… ugh… who are you?!'

'I'm you, fool!' snapped the lookalike. 'Or I'm going to be. I'm the manifestation of the tentacles effect on your mind. Their changing you to be the perfect host. You can't hear my name just yet, of course, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll both be moaning it.'

Rukia opened her mouth to speak defiance, but before she could the tentacle slid back in. They seemed to swell even larger. The soul reapers pupils became tiny as her eyes became as wide as saucers from what happened next. The tentacles within her mouth, cunt, and ass swelled up to be far thicker. Soon they were more than three times their original girth. She felt as though she would break in half, and yet the feeling was addicting. She knew it was wrong, and yet the more she had, the more she needed!

'I can hardly think like this…' thought Rukia. 'The sensation, the pleasure… I can't get away from it.' She winced as she felt the tentacles go even deeper into her body. The pleasure was getting to her. 'This… this spirit is supposed to be a part of me. If I learn its name I…'

The tentacle spirit's face was inches away from her. 'Can control me?' asked the tentacle spirit with a smile, as a tendril caressed her face. 'Afraid not, Rukia, I'm not like a zanpakto. They are god given spirits here to help you and need you to grow closer to them so you can speak their name. I'm as much part of the tentacle beast as I am of you. I'm a bridge between its instincts and your consciousness, made to ease you into submission.

'What's happening here is symbolic of the alterations being made to your body. It's useless to struggle against it, you are wasting your energy.'

Once Rukia has said those exact words to Ichigo Kurosaki, and she had been dead wrong. She renewed her struggling as she tried to break free, yet the tentacles gripped her all the harder. Yet as she struggled, she found something deep within her emerging. It was a disturbing enjoyment of her circumstances beyond mere physical pleasure. An appreciation of the helplessness which beset her. Rukia fought against these feelings as the spirit pressed their bodies together.

'Let me put it in terms you might understand better.' said the tentacle spirit. 'In order to get your zanpakto to give you its power you have to force it to submit. With me it's the other way around. Speaking of which, the first of the alterations should be kicking in now.'

Rukia's senses had been raised to enormous heights over the past few minutes. She shuddered with the pleasure which coursed through her spirit. Yet though she wanted to more than anything, she did not cum. Instead, she was stuck languishing in place, unable to find release. As she struggled to free her hands, she found some words coming to her lips. The tentacle removed itself from her mouth once again. 'W-what have you done to me?'

The spirit sighed. 'Well not the reaction I was hoping for, but I can wait. I increased your bodies sensitivity.' She reached forward and fondled Rukia's thigh. Rukia howled in pleasure. 'Now you can't stand the slightest the slightest touch. But I also am preventing you from reaching orgasm. I'd hate to reward disobedience.'

'I am not your pet!' screamed Rukia, hauling and moaning from the sensation.

'Oh but you are,' said the tentacle, 'and once I've taken over, you won't even be that. You'll be my zanpakto alongside your dear Sode No Shirayuki. Your personality and thoughts will still be there, but I'll be the one making the decisions. You'll just be along for the ride. And believe me, you'll be enjoying yourself the whole time.'

'I… I will never submit to you!' said Rukia, as the words screamed in her mind. 'Never!'

'It's only a matter of time now,' said the tentacle spirit, 'like a zanpakto you can't hope to take over for yourself. Just resist my attempts to tame you. All I have to do is keep pushing you, and sooner or later you'll say my name. And once that happens, you are mine.'

Rukia moaned and moaned as the tentacles continued their work. She could feel her mind little by little being subverted. She heard the words screaming inside her to be unleashed. In mere moments she knew she would yield and say those words which result in her subjugation. Across from her she saw Sode Ni Shiryuki in a similar situation and felt sympathy for her. The zanpakto was the manifestation of her soul, her hopes dreams and desires. Maybe… maybe if they worked together, they could break free. 'Sode No… AH! Sode No Shirayuki! Help me please!'

The tentacles were removed from Sode No Shirayuki's mouth. The white-haired Zanpakto stared at her mistress, adoration in her eyes. 'Please Rukia… I can't stand it anymore. Let me cum. Say her name.'

Rukia reeled as the final betrayal of her own soul gripped her. Her resistance quivering, the tentacles intensified their work. Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki were drawn up before the tentacle spirit in a spread eagle position. They only needed one more shove.

'You both know what you want now,' said the tentacle gently. Then she kissed Sode No Shirayuki on the lips, before moving to Rukia and doing the same to her. 'Now shout out my name!'

It was the final shove into oblivion which Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki had been waiting for. 'SHOKUSHU SUREBU!' They screamed in unison.

As soon as they said it, they came. They came, and came and then they came some more. Their simultaneous screams echoing throughout the inner world. It entwined into a single sound the shattered the ice above their heads, as the snowy shore began to melt. Around them, all of Rukia's inner world became liquid. It swirled round into a vortex of water as they endless screaming continued. Rukia's other looked up and opened her mouth as the water began to pour down her throat. On and on it came, spilling into her as Rukia and her Zanpakto's screams continued without end. Finally, there was only darkness around them. Rukia's entire inner world had been consumed by the tentacle spirit. As Rukia and her Zanpakto's screams died down, their eyes dimmed. Happy smiles came onto their expressions as they fell into mindlessness. Finally finished they collapsed onto the ground.

The tentacles which had held them retracted back into Shokushu Surebu's wrists. Soon they transformed back into elegant hands. Her white garments changed shape and color, to become the garb of a soul reaper. She admired her garments in satisfaction.

'This is a great new look.' said Shokushu Surebu. 'Then again, it is only appropriate.'

There was a long, exhausted silence.

After a moment Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki stood up again. They stood before Shokushu Surebu with the same dim smiles. Little by little the light returned to their eyes, as they looked at themselves. The two of them were now clad in altered versions of her Sode No Shirayuki's old garments. Their toned midriffs were bared. Her neckline plunged down to reveal the sides and tops of her breasts. Her skirt was now cut so that it showed off both her thighs.

'W-what have you done to me?' Rukia asked. 'Why do I feel this way, Shokushu?' Her tone was almost childlike.

'I thought I explained it well last time, Rukia,' said Shokushu Surebu 'I'm the one in command now. This inner world is now mine, not yours. You and Sode No Shiryuki now exist within it to serve me.' Her expression became thoughtful. 'In fact, now that I think about it, I'm Rukia now. Which means that the name you screamed before wasn't mine. It was your own.

'Are you alright with that, Shokushu Surebu?' She cupped her by the cheek. Rukia realized that she was now looking through the eyes of her other self. No, her other self was her now.

'Of course mistress.' said the renamed Shokushu Surebu, before pausing. 'I… I mean I have some doubts about all this, but I'm here to help you after all.'

The new Rukia smiled. 'Good, I knew I could count on you. Now, I need to return to the outside world to begin to set in motion our plans.'

'If you need them, my powers are yours to command.' said Sode No Shiryuki.

'And if you need to talk to someone,' said Shokushu. 'I'm here.'

'Thank you both.' said Rukia. 'Have fun.'

As Rukia departed her inner world, Shokushu Surebu and Sode No Shirayuki turned to each other. A sudden lust came into their eyes as they clasped their hands. They pressed their breasts together. Reaching forward with one leg, they ground their knees against each other. Their lips drew nearer. Before long, Sode No Shirayuki was pushed down onto the ground by Shokushu Surebu. They began a passionate kiss.

And as they did so, the new inner world began to take shape.

* * *

What had seemed to take hours within her inner world had in actuality taken only a few minutes. As soon as Rukia hit the ground, the tentacle beast increased its grip on her, its limbs binding her arms and legs. Rukia struggled against it for a few moments but in vain. Finally, Rukia went slack, and the tentacle beast began to slink down her throat. Little by little its body compressed itself down to a size where it could fit between her jaws. Her eyes stared up at the sky, empty. Finally, the creature had almost forced itself into her. Only a few tentacles remaining outside of her. As it made it's way deeper into her body, the tentacles were pulled into her, and Rukia's mouth closed.

For a moment nothing happened. Within the tentacles merged into her body, becoming one entity with her. They changed her personality and powers to suit their designs. Rukia's eyes opened, and she smiled. Rising up, she picked up Sode No Shirayuki and sheathed her. 'Well that was an adventure,' she said, looking at her hands and opening and closing them. In her mind, she could feel a background grid of endless pleasure. It was going on between her former self, and Sode No Shirayuki, and it was quite pleasant. 'Now what should I do next?'

Mentally she scanned through a list of all the beautiful women she knew and had access to. It was quite extensive, and she knew now why the tentacles had chosen her. She looked up, her memories giving her the names of her first victims. 'It's time I visited Orihime. It's been a while since I dropped by.' Her smile became hungry. 'And Rangiku will be there too.'

* * *

**Authors Note:**

So here we have the long-awaited return of Tentacle Girl Rukia.

Ever since I reposted my smut fics, everyone has been asking for this one. So here it is, newly edited for better or worse.

I'm posting this now because I only do reposts when I can't think of anything new to put up. Today is one such day. Plus, as an older work, Tentacle Girl Rukia requires a lot of effort to fix.


	2. Tentacle Girl Tatsuki

**Chapter Two: Tentacle Girl Tatsuki**

Rukia's new inner world was a cavern of pulsing brown flesh. Many cocoons filled with green liquid were lodged in the walls, while at the center was a pool of thick black slime. That was it; there were no entrances or exits in any direction. Shokushu Serubu and Sode No Shirayuki had been exploring their new home. They were now resting by the shore, their backs to each other. The pleasurable sensitivity had worn off, and they now felt very empty.

'Its a very small world, isn't it Sode No Shirayuki?' asked Shokushu Serubu suddenly.

'We have a very simple task, Rukia.' said Sode No Shirayuki, before her eyes widened.

'You called me Rukia…' said Rukia.

'It was a mistake.' said Sode No Shirayuki.

'No it wasn't!' said Rukia as she stood up and faced her. 'I am Rukia! Or I'm Rukia as she should be. I… I won't help her do this!' There was a shifting of consciousness. The world wavered a little, and Sode No Shirayuki looked conflicted. 'Sode No Shirayuki, Orihime and Rangiku need our help! We can't let them do this!'

The room darkened, and the pool began to bubble. Out of it burst countless tentacles, which seized Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki and drew them up over the pool. The same odd smell returned. Out of the pool emerged Tentacle Girl Rukia, looking almost disappointed.

'I thought it was strange that I didn't have a second sword.' he mused, as her tentacles began to slip through their outfits. 'Oh well, I guess we'll be having fun a bit sooner than I anticipated. I was hoping to add a third person before you started having second thoughts. Don't worry, Sode No Shirayuki; you won't be left out.'

'Sode No Shirayuki!' cried Rukia. 'We can stop her if we work together! Please!'

'She can't hear you.' said Tentacle Girl Rukia. 'The only reason you can speak together is that I let you speak together. I already broke her long before she woke up.'

Then her tentacles were coated in ice. Tentacle Girl Rukia screamed as her limbs shattered. What remained was drawn back into ordinary hands. As she stepped back, Sode No Shirayuki transformed into sword form and spun into Rukia's hand. Suddenly Tentacle Rukia's outfit faded to white, as Rukia's became black soul reaper garb.

'Enough!' said Rukia. 'This is my inner world! My body! And you are nothing but a parasite to be exterminated! Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!'

A great pillar of ice surged up over Tentacle Rukia, encasing her in it. After a moment it cracked and fell to pieces. But Tentacle Rukia stood completely unharmed, a red light surrounding her. She began to clap. 'Well, that was impressive. If I were working alone, that would have killed me. Unfortunately for you, not every god is as neglectful as your vaunted Spirit King.'

Rukia stared. 'Impossible!'

'Why do you always say that?' asked Tentacle Girl Rukia. 'Look it's not impossible, it's divine intervention. The tentacle god is a multiversal entity, born from enslaving three goddesses. He created me for the specific purpose of enslaving the beautiful women of this world. And he gave me enough power to do so. Once that power proved insufficient, he simply gave more.'

'Do you have any idea how contrived that is?' asked Rukia.

'At least I didn't bring an entire army, then get it killed without killing anyone.' said Tentacle Girl Rukia.

'That's fair,' said Rukia. 'but how is it possible then this entity could exist without the Soul Society knowing about it?'

Tentacle Girl Rukia stared at her.

'What?' said Rukia.

'…You do realize that Soul Society sucks right?' asked Tentacle Girl Rukia. 'I got enough of a read on your consciousness to know that. In addition to being a really terrible place to live, it's always unaware of the next greatest threat. The smoking hot women are literally are literally its only asset.

'Well that and the bishonen, but uh… I'm not here for them.'

'It's not perfect, but it is-' began Rukia.

'Not perfect?' asked Tentacle Girl Rukia. 'You bill the place as heaven, then herd the souls of good people into ghettos to be beaten to a pulp by roving gangs. You routinely commit mass genocide against innocent species. Simply because they might possible at some point consider threatening your power.'

'We're the only thing maintaining the balance of souls.' tried Rukia.

'Yeah, sure, but only because you've murdered everyone else who could have done the job.' said Tentacle Girl Rukia. 'Face it, Kuchiki, if Aizen had a little bit more in common with Luke Skywalker, you'd be the bad guys.'

Rukia tried to come up with an answer to that and failed miserably. 'Well, that doesn't matter, because your tentacle gods plans stop here and now!' She surged forward, swinging her sword. Yet Tentacle Girl Rukia ducked and weaved and moved out of the way of her strikes with absolute ease.

Then the imposter stopped. Sode No Shirayuki swung round right as her face, before halting. Tentacle Girl Rukia had blocked the blade with her tongue. It lengthened and coiled around the blade until it was near the hilt.

Rukia struggled to hold it in her grip before the tongues edge licked her hand, and she lost her hold. The sword went spinning through the air to land in Tentacle Girl Rukia's outstretched hand. A knowing smile came onto her face as Rukia's soul reaper garbs faded and returned to their original outfit. 'Now, I think we should get back to business Shokushu Serubu, don't you think?'

The name resounded throughout her mind, and she struggled with the desire to submit. 'That's not my name!' cried Rukia, fighting impulses which crossed her mind.

Tentacle Girl Rukia stabbed the blade into the ground. It transformed once again into Sode No Shirayuki. She who bowed before Tentacle Girl Rukia. 'Forgive me, Rukia, Shokushu Serubu so resembled what you once were that I believed her to be you.'

'I'm afraid that's not enough.' said Tentacle Girl Rukia. 'There has been far too much foreplay for us to skip the main event.' Then her spiritual pressure was made known. Rukia found her legs shaking as she struggled to stand. She knew what was about to happen next.

'No…' she gasped, 'please…'

Then her hands became tentacles were upon them. They gripped their arms and legs painfully and roughly tearing off their clothes. These tentacles were unlike the others. They were thicker and pulsing with spiritual pressure. Their very presence crushed down Rukia's will as she was pulled to a spread eagle position. Her legs and arms were spread out. Such was the all-consuming pressure that Rukia could hardly breathe. The tentacles tore off her underwear, before pulling back hover within her sight. It was nearly six inches wide.

Rukia glanced to Sode No Shirayuki. Her zanpakto was currently being gang banged by Tentacle Girl Rukia's other hand. Her eyes were rolled back in her head, and a deranged smile was on he face. She sucked on a tentacle, two more plunged between her legs and rear. Rukia looked back to the tentacles above her with dread. They were huge.

Tentacle Girl Rukia's smile widened. 'No, no, we need something larger.'

The tentacles glowed red and suddenly hardened and thickened. Its girth was nearly a foot across at its thickest, and Rukia felt absolute terror. 'D-don't! You'll break me in half!'

'I'd never be so wasteful.' said Tentacle Girl Rukia.

Then the tentacle plunged into her. Rukia screamed as it forced its way up into her womb, deforming her stomach with its sheer size. The pain was unimaginable, and the pleasure was just as great. It only got worse when a tentacle of similar size forced its way into her ass, burrowing deep into her. Finally, Rukia was unable to scream anymore, having simply run out of air.

'You know,' said Tentacle Girl Rukia, 'I was planning to break you gently. Crush the last vestiges of your control with endless pleasure, maybe a few orgies. But now you've gone and made me cross.'

'…Stop, please…' said Rukia weakly.

'If you want this to stop,' said Tentacle Girl Rukia, 'then all you have to do is say your name.'

'R-Rukia…' she wheezed.

Tentacle Girl Rukia's gaze hardened. 'Wrong answer.'

Rukia had thought that the pain and pleasure within her was unbearable. She was proved dead wrong when within her, the tentacles began to vibrate. The force of it sent her entire body shuddering with agonizing pleasure, and she knew she could bear it no more. She knew it would be a final surrender from which there would be no returning, but she couldn't stand it anymore.

'Shokushu Serubu…' she whispered.

'I'm sorry, I can't hear you.' said Tentacle Girl Rukia. 'Speak up please.'

'My name is Shokushu Serubu…' said Rukia in a regular voice. Whispers filled her mind, altering her, reshaping her personality.

'One more time.' said Tentacle Girl Rukia.

As the pain and pleasure got to her, as she gave up her old identity, a vapid smile came to Rukia's face as she screamed. 'My name is Shokushu Serubu, and I am a loyal tentacle slave!' As she screamed, the tentacles within her came hard. They filled her insides with their fluids.

'Perfect,' said Tentacle Girl Rukia, 'now come here my dears.'

She dragged out the tentacles from their holes, which were restored to their normal size. 'Now, you've been very bad, but it's only driven you deeper into my grip. I think its time I made my mark on both of you.'

The tentacles which had before been violating them now came up before them. They changed shape into suction cups. At the center of them were long whipping tongues and Tentacle Girl Rukia held them before them.

'What do you intend to do to us, Mistress?' asked Shokushu Serubu, now looking forward to it. Though some part of her still dreaded it. She didn't think of herself as Rukia anymore.

'I'm glad you asked Shokushu.' said Tentacle Girl Rukia. 'You see I tried to do this to you both before, but I hadn't yet deepened my control enough. You see, you've always felt left out because you were a wallflower. But you won't have to worry about that anymore.'

The suction cups surged forward and were set to their naked breasts. Rukia moaned as she felt the tongues digging deep into her nipples. They were injecting something into them. At the same time, a smaller tentacle plunged deep into their asses. This only increased the pleasure. Something was being released into her, however.

Suddenly a terrible heat began to grow in Shokushu's chest. She could tell from Sode No Shirayuki's expression that she felt the same. Their breasts suddenly began to swell, growing larger and larger. Their hips grew wider at the same time. Before long their hips had grown out to be wider than their shoulders. Their butts became incredibly round and tight. Yet it was their breasts which saw the most change. They grew larger and larger until they had eclipsed Rangiku's size by more than double. Even then they continued to grow. Shokushu could feel her nipples changing as well, becoming wider and longer. They were having something drawn out of them.

The expansion continued until their breasts were both five times the size of Rangiku's. Just one of their individual tits was the size of a large beach ball, and twice as much bounce. As the suction cups were pulled away from them, and the tentacles released them to fall to the ground. Tentacle Girl Rukia looked at her two pets in satisfaction. Their tits were still jiggling from the force of the fall, as she kneeled. She reached into both their cleavages.

'Now just one more thing to do.' said Tentacle Girl Rukia.

Moans came from them both as Rukia took hold of something deep within the center of their beings. She drew it out from between their breasts. In her left hand, she drew Sode No Shirayuki's sword form, and in her right, she drew Shokushu Serubu's sword form.

Clothes appeared upon their bodies, yet this time Rukia's outfit was black. Like before they were an altered version of Sode No Shirayuki's garments. But it was even more scanty than before.

Shokushu Serubu opened her eyes and realized that she was being supported by her breasts. She set her hands down upon the ground and rose up. She struggled to rise with her enormous tits. As she got on her feet, they bounced up to partially obscure her vision. The was quite pleasurable.

'Mistress?' she asked.

But Tentacle Girl Rukia was gone.

Sode No Shirayuki got to her feet as well and looked at her in concern. 'Have you regained your senses, Shokushu?'

'Yes,' said Shokushu, 'I can't wait to see Orihime and Rangiku.'

'…These breasts are quite obtrusive.' said Sode No Shirayuki after a moment.

Shokushu surged forward and pressed her hands into Sode No Shirayuki's tits. The spirit moaned and clasped her around Rukia's buttocks. 'I'm sure we'll get the hang of using them.'

Sode No Shirayuki pulled her up, and their lips met at the beginning of their new existence.

It was dark outside by now, and the streets of Karakura Town were cast in shadow. They were illuminated only by the street lamps and the moon above. Tentacle Girl Rukia made her way down the street, bound for Orihime's house with a spring in her step. It had been a lot of fun breaking Rukia a second time. Now she was looking forward to seeing the auburn-haired girl mewling in her grasp. And if Rangiku were there to it would be an even better bonus. Both of them had wonderful bodies, and they would be even better after Rukia was done with them.

'Rukia, what are you doing out here? And why are you in that outfit?'

Rukia halted and saw a short haired, tomboyish girl dressed in a school uniform with a short skirt. Her eyes were brown, and her hair was black, and she was carrying a bag over one shoulder. Rukia smiled: 'Oh hello Tatsuki, don't mind these clothes. I'm cosplaying. What are you doing out here this late?'

'I could ask you the same question.' said Tatsuki. 'I'm just heading to Orihime's house to see how she's doing.'

'That's wonderful,' said Rukia, smile widening. 'I'm headed the same direction. We can go there together.'

'I guess,' said Tatsuki, 'hey are you feeling alright? You seem a bit different from usual.'

'This will be the perfect time to test your powers, Shokushu Serubu?' asked Rukia.

'If that's what you believe mistress.' replied Shokushu Serubu.

'Please don't leave me out, mistress.' said Sode No Shirayuki. 'You can rely on my power. Allow me to seal her up without damaging her.'

Rukia set one hand to her new sword, which was a sharp contrast to the old. Where Sode No Shirayuki was as white as morning snow, Shokushu Serubu had a black handle and a green blade. She drew both blades, and Tatsuki took a step back. 'Are those things real?! What are you-'

'Seize, Shokushu Serubu,' said Rukia, 'dance, Sode No Shirayuki.'

Driving Sode No Shirayuki into the ground, ice appeared on it and shot towards Tatsuki. It began to grow up her legs. At the same time, Shokushu Serubu glowed dark, as shadowy tentacles shot out of it. Soon a phantom tentacle beast emerged. and leaped forward to seize Tatsuki. The schoolgirl barely had time to scream. Then tentacle beast had wrapped itself around her face, even as the ice rose up to her waist. Soon Tatsuki was completely sealed in ice, unable to even move as the tentacles did their work.

* * *

Tatsuki was standing in a place of complete darkness with nothing in every direction. No matter how far she walked, she found no sign of anything. She wondered if she was falling, and realized there was no air here. 'Where… where am I?'

'You are in the nothingness which comes before an inner world.' said a calm voice. 'Let's make you one, shall we?'

Suddenly there was a pulsing and fleshy floor beneath Tatsuki's feet, and walls appeared to be made of flesh. Tatsuki had no idea what was going on here, but something in the air of this place made her feel hot. 'Who are you? What's going on? Where are you?'

'Right here,' said a voice behind her.

Tatsuki whirled around and found herself face to face with a beautiful woman. She had hair as white as snow, dressed in some kind of harem outfit. Before Tatsuki could speak, another pair of tits bashed up against her back. She was forced face first into the woman's bosom. Sandwiched between two massive racks, she glanced back to see Rukia behind her. But she had a wild and lustful gaze. 'Rukia, get off me-'

Two hands gripped her and forced her face to face with the pale woman, who drew her into a kiss. Her tongue explored Tatsuki's mouth. An undeniable passion forced its way into Tatsuki's mind. Before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing back, and groping the woman's six-inch nipples. This wasn't right, she shouldn't be okay with this! She didn't even know this woman's name.

And yet she found herself being driven to break off the kiss and go lower. She freed one of the womans nipples and putting her lips around it and sucking. She tasted milk pouring down her throat, and it was delicious!

'Sorry Tatsuki.' said Rukia, hands groping Tatsuki's breasts through her school uniform. 'But I'm not Rukia anymore. I'm Shokushu Serubu, and we're going to have so much fun together.'

Suddenly Shokushu Serubu and the woman broke apart, and Tatsuki tried to stay on her feet. Her mind was a haze of pleasure and confusion, and she could barely think. 'What do you mean? W-what are you doing to me?'

'Well ordinarily we'd turn your own zanpakto against you.' said Shokushu Serubu. 'But you don't seem to have one. What do you think, Sode No Shirayuki?'

'I think we can improvise.' said Sode No Shirayuki. 'She still has the potential to gain powers.' Then she backflipped into the air, her tits jiggling with the motion. She landed behind Tatsuki. Sode No Shirayuki gripped Tatsuki around the arms and waste and forced the back of her head into her bosom. 'We might be able to force a manifestation.'

'That sounds like a lot of fun,' said Shokushu Serubu, advancing on her.

Tatsuki tried to ignore the pleasure she felt in her entire body. Something began to manifest inside her. She appreciated the way Serubu's tits jiggled, filling her mind with lust. None of this made sense! What was this place? Suddenly Serubu reached into her chest and took hold of something. Tatsuki moaned in pain and pleasure as Serubu drew out a shadow, a which formed into a silhouette of Tatsuki's form. A wide red smile opened across its face, and two red eyes opened. It advanced on Tatsuki, who tried to break free of Sode No Shirayuki's grip, but in vain. Her hands were like iron.

The shadow draped itself around Tatsuki, pressing its red mouth against her in a kiss. As it pressed itself against her, it seemed to melt. It turned into black liquid that covered her neck and began to spread over Tatsuki. It was cold, very cold, and it soon had coated her every inch below the chin. Gradually it began to cover her face, blocking out her vision and filling in her ears. Tatsuki felt it come over her lips and had enough time to scream before it plunged down her throat.

Tatsuki was now covered head to toe in a shiny black suit that looked to be made of latex. Her features were completely obscured, and she was still. After a moment Sode No Shirayuki released her. Tatsuki fell to the ground like a marionette whose master has cut its strings.

Within the suit, Tatsuki's mind was bombarded with endless pleasure. The blackness all around her was constricting. She felt something pierce her nether and ass. Something else fondled her breasts. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She wanted to struggle, but she couldn't. And as it went on and on, it seemed to last an eternity. Yet though she felt endless pleasure, she knew not to release.

Little by little new thoughts began to fill her mind, as a new presence took hold of her. A name filled her thoughts, demanding to be spoken, and Tatsuki did not have the strength to resist.

'Say my name…' said a voice.

'Shokushu Ningyo!' Tatsuki screamed.

The pleasurable torment did not end. Instead, it intensified. Tatsuki was driven to the depths of her own sub conscious and replaced with something else.

Outside, the latex became liquid again, and seeped into Tatsuki's form. That left the schoolgirl breathing heavily. Tatsuki's bust line exploded outward. Her breasts grew larger and larger, as a terrible moan came from her mouth. Her busts continued to expand, ending at the same size as Rangiku. Her hips widened, as her butt became larger, and she rose up and opened her eyes. They were blank.

Within them, the tentacle zanpakto beheld the original Tatsuki. She was, now Shokushu Ningyo trapped within, bound and gagged. At once Sode No Shirayuki and Shokushu Serubu surged forward to either side of her. They pressed their breasts on either side of her. Their lips met over Shokushu Ningyo's shoulder.

The being Tatsuki had become smiled vapidly.

* * *

The ice cracked and shattered. The changes which had taken place within Tatsuki's inner world had also transformed her body. Her breasts were as big as Rangiku's, as was her ass. Her eyes were two white pupils in a void of pure darkness, and she looked over herself, groping her body as she did so.

'This is some body, very fit and trim.' She kicked the air and caused a gust of spiritual power. 'Tatsuki might not have had powers of her own, but I can definitely get used to her spiritual pressure.'

She turned to face Rukia, and the two approached each other, dripping with lust.

'Well you are Tatsuki now,' said Rukia, pressing her head into Tatsuki's bust, 'and you've made a lot of improvements.'

'Actually its kind of weird.' said Tatsuki, eyes returning to normal. She groped Rukia's behind, drawing her up so that their lips were inches apart. 'When you were brainwashed Rukia's old self became a separate zanpakto that still exists. But Tatsuki didn't.' Their lips met, as their tongues dueled back and forth. Their breasts ground against each other. Finally, they separated their lips and stared into each other's eyes.

'Do you think you consumed her?' asked Rukia, licking her on the cheek. 'Like a hollow does its prey? It would be a real shame; I was looking forward to tormenting her.'

'Oh no,' said Tatsuki, 'she's still here. I can feel her wriggling inside me, unable to escape.'

'Well then you have to get her to manifest,' suggested Rukia, 'like a Shinigami does their zanpakto.'

'Maybe,' said Tatsuki, 'its something to work for. Now mistress, what is your will?'

'Mistress?' asked Rukia. 'I like the sound of that. I was going to pay a visit to Orihime.'

'Well that sounds fun.' said Tatsuki. 'I was heading that way there too.'

'Why don't we go there together and surprise her?' said Rukia. 'Set me down; we'll have more fun later.'

Tatsuki obeyed, and the two friends made their way onwards towards Orihime's house.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

Well, here we have chapter two of Tentacle Girl Rukia. We have brought Tatsuki into the fold, as well as broken Rukia. I figure that Rukia has a stronger will than Tatsuki. She also has some idea of how to conduct a battle in the center of the mind. Meanwhile, Tatsuki has no idea what is going on. So she is assimilated without much trouble.

By the way, I have decided to leave something ambiguous. Either Tentacle Girl Rukia is a separate and evil entity who has seized control of Rukia's body. Or whether she is Rukia, just changed and brainwashed to suit the tentacle gods agenda. Likewise, it's unclear whether Shokushu Serubu is the real Rukia. Or a split personality that represents her inner doubt.

Just pick whichever one suits your fetish.

If you have any requests as to which girls I should go after, please write them in the review section. My current plan is all of them, but there are quite a few babes to cover so an order might be nice.


	3. Rangiku and Orihime

**Chapter Three: Rangiku and Orihime**

As they reached Orihime's house, Rukia looked thoughtful. As they began to ascend the stairs, she looked up. 'Orihime and Rangiku are both there alright.'

'Great,' said Tatsuki, 'wait whose Rangiku?'

'Oh a very busty friend of mine who I think you'll have a lot of fun with.' said Rukia. 'Orihime is mine though.'

'What?' said Tatsuki. 'But Orihime is my oldest friend. I've known her way longer than you! I should be the one to-'

Rukia put a finger to her lips as they came to the door. 'Relax, I'll let you have your way with her soon enough. But I've got a little rivalry I mean to settle with her, that needs to be put to rest. Also, we're not attacking their inner worlds.'

'What?' said Tatsuki. 'Why not? It worked fine on me.'

'It's getting old.' said Rukia. 'We've both been corrupted from the inside out. it's time we tried corrupting someone from the outside in.' Then she knocked on the door.

* * *

Rangiku and Orihime were eating a delicious meal of red bean paste sandwiches. Orihime was an auburn-haired, busty girl wearing an orange sweater and blue pants. Rangiku wore a high school uniform, that was open at the front. It revealed her enormous bosom in all its jiggling glory.

Then there came a knock at the door.

'Oh, I wonder who that could be.' said Orihime.

'Probably Rukia,' said Rangiku, 'I invited her over by the way.'

'Oh, okay.' said Orihime. 'Company is always nice.'

The strawberry blonde soul reaper grabbed her by the shoulders and hugged her. She pressed their breasts together, before gripping Orihime behind the head. She shoved her into her cleavage. 'I knew I could count on you, Orihime! That's why I love you, your so generous!'

'Mmph…' Orihime said. 'Mmmph!'

Rangiku blinked, and let go of her. 'Sorry, what was that?'

'I can't breathe, Rangiku.' said Orihime.

There was another knock, more impatient. Rangiku looked up. 'I'll get it.'

Rangiku stood and made her way over to the door, before opening it to see Rukia and someone else. A shorthaired girl that Rangiku would have called tomboyish if she didn't have a rack nearly Rangiku's own size. She looked vaguely familiar.

'Rukia,' said Rangiku, 'glad you could make it. Who's your friend?'

'Take her.' said Rukia.

Rukia's friend raised her hands. They transformed into many tentacles. Before Rangiku could move, she was grabbed around the waist and dragged out into the night. Rangiku struggled, as the tentacles began to grip her limbs. One of them reached deep into her cleavage, vibrating in a manner which made Rangiku moan. The other two others began to grip her skirt and pull it down her legs. The tentacle between her breasts reached her midriff. They pulled out of her breasts, breaking her top in the process.

'Wh-what are you?!' asked Rangiku, her struggles useless while she was in gigai.

'I remember you,' said Tatsuki, 'you're the woman who forced her way into our classroom. You had a lot of nerve walking around in school in that kind of outfit. Now I'm going to show you the results.'

'Rukia!' cried Rangiku. 'Help me!'

But Rukia had already entered Orihime's house. The girl who was holding Rangiku walked down the steps and onto the sidewalk. She held Rangiku two feet off the air in her tentacles. As she reached the base of the steps, she forced Rangiku onto the ground.

'You won't get away with-' Rangiku was cut off as a tentacle plunged down her throat.

A tentacle filled her mouth, as another tore off her panties, and two others worked to tear off her leggings. Glancing up, Rangiku saw that Rukia had entered Orihime's house. Struggling to escape the grip, Rangiku found it futile trapped in her gigai.

At last off came her leggings. She was stark naked in the middle of the street. She was bound and gagged by tentacles, and they positioned themselves in front of her cunt and ass. Rangiku felt penetration and moaned long and hard. The tentacles vibrated and pulsed as they went in and out of her.

Other tentacles wrapped themselves around Rangiku's massive tits in a spiral pattern. They began to toy with her nipples. The girl meanwhile, drew closer, until she was inches over Rangiku. The tentacle in her mouth was removed, and the girl pressed her lips against Rangiku's.

Rangiku struggled to break the kiss and bit her lip. The girl flinched back, licking the blood from her lip. 'You're going to wish you hadn't done that.'

'You don't know who you are dealing with, little girl!' snapped Rangiku. 'I'm a Lieutenant of the Soul Society-' Then she wasn't talking anymore, because the tentacles swelled up. They expanded to a massive girth. Rangiku's scream could be heard for miles as the pain and pleasure became overwhelming.

'You know it's a good thing Rukia set up a barrier in this area.' said the girl. 'Otherwise, someone would have heard that. You don't get what's going on. I'm not dealing with you; I'm fucking you. And I know exactly who I'm fucking with. And the name is Tatsuki.'

'Pull them out!' screamed Rangiku as they began to vibrate inside her. 'Please, I'll do anything! They'll break me in half!'

'You'll do anything for me once I'm done with you anyway.' said Tatsuki. The tentacles toying with Rangiku became suction cups. They pressed themselves to her nipples.

Rangiku's eyes widened, and her pupils became slits. She began to be literally milked by the girl, who leaned forward and licked Rangiku across the face. 'Hmm, your milk tastes delicious. Here let me give you something in return.'

The strawberry blonde soul reaper couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything. Rangiku felt the tentacles within her ejaculate. A wave of cum surged into her so that she was dripping with the stuff. Her mind was ablaze with lust and desires not her own.

'Now let's make some improvements.' said Tatsuki. 'This is my favorite part, I think.'

Something was ejected into Rangiku's breasts. The soul reaper moaned as changes began to overtake her body. Her already massive tits bulged larger and larger. The pleasure from it was mind-numbing, and she couldn't think as a similar injection was put into her ass. Her hips widened, as her buttocks became even more round, even more exaggerated. Her nipples lengthened and widened, as her breasts grew so huge that they reached down to below her waist. Each breast was larger than her entire torso. Each one had a nipple that was nearly a foot long, and whose tip was like the mouth of a faucet.

As massive orgasm racked Rangiku's body. She went limp, falling down to rest upon her oversized mammaries.

'Now that's inviting.' said Tatsuki as Rangiku gasped. 'Time for some more fun.'

Her tentacles pulled out of Rangiku as she let the soul reaper hit the ground, too exhausted to even try and move. For a moment Tatsuki's hands returned to normal as she kneeled by Rangiku as she rested on her breasts. Tatsuki took hold of her nipples and pressed her lips against Rangiku's cheek. It was almost tender, and Rangiku gazed into her eyes desperately.

'I-is it over?' she asked.

'Not quite,' said Tatsuki, 'I still have to do this!'

Then her hands became tentacles again. She hauled Rangiku up by her arms as the others began to coil and wrap around her mammaries. As they squeezed them, Rangiku found her mind filled with a perverse enjoyment, a desire to serve. To become like Tatsuki, and do the same to other women.

She forced herself through the haze, trying to regain her senses. Then she saw two tentacles poised in front of her nipples and realized what Tatsuki intended. 'No! Don't! They weren't meant for-'

The tentacles plunged into Rangiku's nipples. They wormed their way in gradually as they and the others began to vibrate. Rangiku moaned as her hypersensitive body was raped in a way she hadn't even known was possible. She wanted it to stop, and yet she wanted it to continue forever. Her mind was a haze as the tentacles inside her nipples began to suck milk out of her breasts. Tatsuki was drooling at the taste as lust coursed through both their veins.

'S-stop…' began Rangiku. 'I can't take it anymore! Stop, please!'

'Call me mistress then!' said Tatsuki, as other tentacles began to penetrate Rangiku's cunt and ass.

'N-no…' said Rangiku, before breaking into a long moan.

Tatsuki slapped her across the face. 'I gave you an order, you cow! Call me mistress!'

'Mistress!' screamed Rangiku.

'Now say 'please release me, Mistress.' said Tatsuki.

'Please release me, mistress!' cried Rangiku, tears coming to her eyes.

'When I'm ready!' snapped Tatsuki, before forcing Rangiku onto her back and straddling her hips. She pressed down upon Rangiku. She wedged herself between the soul reapers massive breast. As the strawberry blonde moaned, she grabbed her by the hair and pulled her face up. Then she pressed their lips together.

This time, Rangiku didn't have the strength to fight back. Only return the kiss as her basest instincts took hold of her mind. Her hands reached up to cup Tatsuki's breasts through her schoolgirl outfit. She unbuttoned the top to expose her bra, as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Reaching through Tatsuki's shirt and past her back, Rangiku unhooked the bra to allow. Tatsuki's tits bounced free. As the kiss was broken, Tatsuki clambered over Rangiku. She pressed her breasts into the blonde's face.

Rangiku took hold of one of her nipples and began to suck upon it. And as the milk poured down her throat, she felt her mind being changed to suit the tentacles will…

* * *

Orihime had been in the kitchen when Rangiku was grabbed, and only heard the sound of the door being closed. Making her way out she saw Rukia, standing by the door a smile on her face. 'Oh Rukia, I didn't know you were coming. Um… where is Rangiku?'

'Just having some fun with a friend of yours.' said Rukia. 'And since we're all on our own, I think it's about time I taught you a lesson.'

'Oh, okay,' said Orihime, 'it's just that I usually learn lessons at school-' And then she wasn't talking anymore. Rukia closed the distance between them and locked their lips together. Orihime struggled as Rukia forced her tongue between her lips. Her hands reached under her legs and picked her up in a bridal fashion.

Carrying Orihime into the bedroom while still kissing her, Rukia forced her down upon the bed. She separated from her, beginning to pull off her sweater as she did so. Orihime struggled to control her enjoyment. She shouldn't be feeling these things for anyone other than Kurosaki-kun. Yet she found herself helping to pull off her shirt, and unbuckling her pants. Her bra and panties were revealed as Rukia stripped down.

Finally, in their underwear, they forced it off of each other's long legs.

Rukia caught Orihime's nipple between her teeth and began to suck on it while Orihime moaned. The soul reaper groped Orihime on her behind. Then her hands transformed into tentacles. They began to wrap around the auburn haired girl. Orihime squealed in surprise as her ample breasts were set with suction cups. Her legs were forced apart. Two tentacles positioned themselves in front of her on either side. Through the pleasure, Orihime's eyes widened as they swelled to great size. They were as thick as her neck!

'No!' she said. 'Rukia don't! They're far too large-'

The tentacles plunged in. Orihime wailed before Rukia cut her cries short by driving a tentacle down her throat. It stretched her jaw to the limit. Orihime moaned as the tentacles grew more and more aggressive in their fucking of her. As her suction cups drew in the auburn-haired girl's milk, Rukia sent energy through her tentacles. Orihime could bear it no more. She came, and the tentacles came within her, pouring a massive stream of cum into her body.

Rukia's spiritual pressure was now laced throughout Orihime's body. The cum would not create children; the tentacles weren't interested in that. Instead, it attuned Orihime's mind to hers, bending her will to the purposes of the tentacles.

For now, Orihime went limp upon the bed. Rukia drew out of her, licking the juices from her tentacles as she pulled them back in to become normal hands. The process of breaking Orihime had started, but it would take a bit more to turn her into Rukia's pet. As it was, Orihime might in time recover, if Rukia stopped now.

But she wasn't going to stop now. This was only the beginning. Out of affection for her friend, Rukia left her in peace. She dressed herself again, before strolling out into the living room to sit down.

At that moment he door opened, and Tatsuki entered. She was dressed in her schoolgirl uniform, though it was roughed up. It had been buttoned unevenly. Her chest bounced in an appealing fashion as she came in, one arm still in the form of tentacles. Dragging through the door behind her was Rangiku, much changed. Her hips scarcely fit through the door. Her moans echoed as her now gigantic chest was pressed up against the doorframe. She was wedged in place by her tits, and from her expression enjoying every moment of it.

Tatsuki hauled once more and dragged Rangiku through. She deposited the newly acquired tentacle slave on the carpet.

Rangiku landed on her tits with a moan. She bounced atop for a moment before settling down lying on top of them. She was held four feet off the ground by her own breasts. She panted for breath as she looked at Rukia with eyes mindless and distant. 'M-more… fuck me more please.'

Rukia stood up and looked to where Tatsuki was standing with her arms crossed. 'Overkill much?'

'You told me to take care of her, and I did.' said Tatsuki. 'Besides, you should try fucking those nipples of hers. Her milk is delicious.'

'I'm sure she'll be a lot of fun to play with.' said Rukia, tweaking one of the strawberry blondes nipples. 'But she won't be good for much else now. Anyone in the outside world only needs to look at her to know something is wrong. You shouldn't have expanded her breasts.'

'You expanded my breasts.' snapped Tatsuki. 'What's wrong with me doing the same to Rangiku?'

'Because no one in the soul society knows who you are.' said Rukia as patiently as she could manage. 'I'm not interested in anyone in Karakura High other than you and Orihime, so it didn't matter how I changed you. Rangiku was popular! We could have used her to corrupt the Shinigami Women's Association.'

'At what point during this conversation did I start being in the loop?' asked Tatsuki. 'I have no idea what is going on, what a Shinigami is, or who the members of its women's association are.'

'Fine, whatever,' said Rukia. 'I guess you did a pretty good job bending her will. Even so, she might bend back if we don't finish breaking her.'

'So what now?' asked Tatsuki.

'Well I think we should wait a bit for them to recover a little.' said Rukia with a smile. 'Then we'll finish the job.' She made her way over to the bookcase, drew out a book, and sitting down at the table began to read.

For a moment Tatsuki stared at her, somewhat awkwardly. 'So should we-'

'Oh for the love of the tentacle god,' said Rukia, 'I'm reading a book. The whole world doesn't revolve around us having sex, you know.'

'Oh, okay.'

The silence was golden.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

I admit, I originally planned to have Rangiku and Orihime get fully broken by the end of this chapter. However, at the last minute, I decided I couldn't come up with a convincing way to avoid a relapse, and scrapped that idea.


End file.
